Alexandra
Queen Alexandra Ryoian Kietha is a Luka woman from Lambe. She is queen of Lambe, ruling alongside her husband King Vie. She's not as well known as Vie, as she doesn't have as much political power, but is easily recognized as the queen. Early Life Alexandra was born as the youngest daughter to the Ryoian royal family of Besthvel, a branch of the world-renowned Dussen bloodline. Alexandra grew up being rigorously trained, with not much reward. Her parents, being royals, were quite strict and did their best to keep up appearances, and Alexandra was always happy to receive a 'good work' or a pat on the head. She grew up quite shy and reserved, due to often being chastised by her family and instructors. Unfortunately, this made her very reserved and a little weak. While she was never abused, emotionally or physically, her parents felt that she was a failure as a child and as a princess, though they never told her. When Alexandra was seventeen, within a year of becoming an adult, her parents started to endlessly go around, looking for a suitor of another branch of the Dussen family for her to marry. The regal Dussens all refused, finding Alexandra too meek to make for a good ruler and for a good wife. This went on for years and years, until they could find no more Dussen suitors. Alexandra's parents moved to other Luka, which were not part of the Dussen bloodline, but still, none would take Alexandra to be their wife. Desperate to get their daughter out of the castle, so they could extend their bloodline and not have to put up with what they felt was a poorly trained child, they tried moving to rich and powerful kings, to get lots of money from a dowry. Again, she was rejected time and time again, until the family brought her to Lambe, just after she came of age. Upon seeing the rather handsome king, who wasn't too much older than she was, she was infatuated immediately, although a little bit hesitant, in case he didn't love her back. However, King Vie invited the princess to stay with him for a week, to see if she would fit the bill. The two decided that they wanted to marry. Adult Life Alexandra married Vie, becoming the queen of Lambe. She did not see her parents much after that, except for diplomatic conferences between their two countries. Vie helped her to grow stronger as a person, and helped her to overcome her fear that her early life had instilled in her. She became more outgoing and willing to try new things, and even planted a royal garden with Vie, cultivating it until it became a large, regal, public attraction. She learned to perfect her skills from her childhood to put to better use as an adult. Because Alexandra was a Luka and Vie was a Feralion, they were incapable of having their own biological children. They understood that they would not be able to reproduce, when they were married, but they still felt that they wanted to raise a family. After Alexandria heard Vie's story of how he was adopted, and how he wanted to adopt children of his own, like his father did, Alexandria agreed with his idea. She wanted children of her own and wanted to be kinder than her parents were. That day, they went on a walk near the river, and found a baby tiger feralion on the shore. The baby was newborn, and was soaking wet, with nose and fingers a blue color because of how cold the snow was. The baby was nearly dead, but still alive, so Vie and Alexandra took the baby to their home as fast as they could to get it warm and safe. The child did not wake up for three days, when she finally opened her eyes and started to cry loudly. Vie and Alexandra adopted the child, naming her Cocoa. They adopted their second child when Cocoa was five years old. The family went on a walk around the town, saying hello to their villagers, giving and receiving gifts. Because they had a young child with them, they were careful not to linger too long in the poorer, more crime-ridden part of town. However, they saw what looked like a little wolf feralion child, dirty, hungry, and hurt, running around the streets, clawing and whimpering at people for food, but was treated roughly for reasons they could not discern. Her husband gave the boy a loaf of bread, and Alexandria could see that the boy could not properly speak. The family went home, and the next day, found the boy sleeping in their house. They sent out a call, asking who the child belonged to, but never received a reply. The boy then woke up, shifting between the form of a wolf and a Palethi. Alexandria, after hearing from Vie that he had Lupism, believed that the boy may have been abandoned for his curse. The family officially adopted the child, naming him Alphonse. They made sure to treat him right, teaching him how to speak and read properly, and how to control his curse. He grew up relatively normal, as the first and only son of the Kietha family. Their last child, Caroline, was adopted a few years later, when Cocoa was eleven, and Alphonse was nine. Vie had received reports of an extremely violent duo, who could not be stopped by the militia. He was told that the duo was abusing several drugs, and had slaughtered five people. Vie had to go stop the situation on his own, and Alexandria, having powerful magic in case Vie failed, came as backup. She saw the horrible sight of the two feralion, clearly under the influence of drugs, and clearly addicted, too. After Vie captured them, him and Alexandria heard a cry from inside their house. Inside was a little pink porcupine feralion girl, no older than two. She was mostly unharmed, not suffering from any physical abuse, but was clearly affected in her lungs by the smoke from her parents drugs, and had clearly been neglected. Vie took the child in his arms, Alexandria following behind, and officially adopted the child, taking her into their home. She was given lots of food and water, and was healed of many of her breathing issues, though some persisted. From interrogation of their parents, they found out her name was Caroline. Wanting to honor that her parents had at least given her a name, they kept it. Caroline grew very close to both her siblings, Alphonse especially.